War at the Cullens
by So'n'Fi
Summary: I was not leaving, even if I still could. I wouldn’t abandon Edward." Jasper left Forks after his relationship with Alice ended. But when his return provokes a cryptic vision from her, he's suddenly told to fight for what he never wanted. JxE No Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Summary -** "I was not leaving, even if I still could. I wouldn't abandon Edward." Jasper left Forks after his relationship with Alice ended. But when his return provokes a cryptic vision from her, he's suddenly told to fight for what he never wanted. JxE No Bella

Flames WILL be fed to Fi's dragon.

Disclaimer: Neither I (Soffie) nor Fi own the wonder that is Twilight or its characters.

* * *

JPOV

I hadn't been to Forks, Washington, in over two years; about the same amount of time since I'd last seen or heard from Alice. Although I won't lie and say I regretted leaving Forks, but I will always regret the choice to leave the rest of my family behind.

I couldn't really say though, in the short time that I'd been here, that anything in the small town had changed much, but it still seemed different.

My footsteps were almost completely silent, audible only to inhuman ears, as I stepped fluidly across the front porch. It was strange; how abruptly I was reminded of all those supposedly hushed conversations among the students of Forks high school, rumours about the Cullen's, about where they lived. I had to remind myself I had once been one of those rumoured about Cullen's. But this house was suddenly so alien to me now.

And I wondered why I had even come back.

The door opened before I had even reached it; faster than the less accurate eyes of a human could follow. I made a point of becoming a statue, unmoving and breathless, only moments before the smaller figure only several feet away from me mimicked my actions perfectly. Nothing in Forks seemed to have changed…and of course Alice was exactly the same.

"Jasper?" Her voice hid the vaguest hint of amusement. "Two years since I told you to leave, isn't it?"

I felt the corners of my lips turning up into a smile. I felt a momentary spark of pride that I'd managed to surprise Alice. "Something like that," I answered.

Alice was beginning to grin also. "What are you; a gluten for punishment?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe.

I glanced behind her as she moved slightly, seeing the inside of the Cullen's house in what felt like much longer than two years. It was exactly the same, also. Although I hadn't expected anything less from Esme. At first it seemed like nobody else was around, then two figures slid into view from the staircase – the first of which looking considerably less surprised than the last. I smirked as my gaze drifted back to Alice. She'd gotten it all wrong. "_Actually_, I'm here to see Edward."

* * *

Sorry it's so short. we just wanted to get this up soon.

xxx

So'n'Fi


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa! chapter 2!

Disclaimer: We STILL don't own twilight or its characters. so don't sue! =]

_

* * *

"_Actually _I'm here to see Edward."_

JPOV

I didn't pause before I stepped over the threshold of the Cullens house. I had my hands tucked into my jacket pockets as I avoided all eye contact with small vampire beside me, keeping my gaze fixed on the two figures shrouded in the slight darkness of the unlit room. I had already known not to expect a pleasant, or even particularly civil, response from Alice about the reasons for my return. But I hadn't thought for a moment that maybe she'd think I had come back for her. Except…I didn't feel the same remorse for possibly hurting her as I once would have. It was her decision to ask me to leave, my only participation was my more than contented collaboration to her wishes. Although I suppose her original reasons for sending me away, after some time, had become justified.

My shoulder brushed briefly against Alice's as I past her, and I didn't require my ability as an empath to know she was dumbfound. Her whole body was like stone, like a human would find her to feel. Her unnecessary breathing pattern had stopped completely as she was hit with the realisation of what my words meant. I suppose she hadn't had any reason to watch my future to know how this event would take place. Maybe that was why she was so shocked. She recovered herself quickly enough, though; by which time I was standing by Edward and Emmett.

I could feel the mixed emotions emitting from both of the brothers, and I couldn't hold back a short chuckle as my gaze flickered to Edward. He smiled crookedly back, his feelings a mixture of surprise and joy. He stood rather awkwardly beside an ecstatic Emmett, who was grinning broadly. Edward's eyes showed a slight glimmer of sympathy for both his brother's and sister's following actions.

Alice stepped toward us cautiously, although she was as graceful as ever. "Edward…" She muttered his name in a tone laced with uncertainty. "I'm just trying to understand this. So…_my_ Jasper…is now _your _Jasper?" She pointed to us individually as she spoke our names, her brows knitted together in confusion.

Emmett took this opportunity to throw back his head and laugh, his booming voice literally shaking the room. "Who knew!" He choked out through his wild bursts of laughter. He wiped a none existent tear from his eye as he breathed in and out heavily, as if he might actually need to steady his breathing.

"Who knew, what?" Alice barked out tightly, her musical voice somehow finding a bite of fury.

Emmett's grin grew impossibly wider as his eyes drifted over all three of us. I stared curiously at Alice as he did so - and I couldn't help but relive the phrase _if looks could kill_. If Alice could shoot daggers from her eyes there would most likely be an impossible amount of sharp blades piercing through Emmett's supposedly impenetrable skin. I was feeling all the emotions from her I had expected before my arrival - Anger, resentment, shock - But there was one more that I had not anticipated in the slightest: Sorrow.

Emmett's amusement did not fade as he spoke again. "You're the gay-maker, Alice!" He chuckled animatedly, clapping his hands together once to create a sound similar to that of two boulders colliding. "You're the last stop on the train to Gay-Ville!"

I heard Edward let out a small chuckle, but he followed it up with a short cough to cover it up. I, however, was not so discrete. A smile slowly crept its way across my face, which I was less than willing to let slip away unnoticed. Gratifyingly, it did not.

Alice's tiny hands clenched into fists at her sides, the daggers quickly turning on me.

Meanwhile, Emmett continued to blurt out random insults about Alice's incapability to 'hold onto a man'. I didn't say anything as this conversation - if you might call it that - continued, until I finally heard Edward speak.

"Gay-Ville, Emmett?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

I caught his eye for a moment and chuckled lightly. "I thought it was rather creative, personally," I announced with mild cheer. I wasn't completely enthralled at the idea of angering Alice. She really was one frightening little monster at times.

"Oh, yeah!" Emmett shouted joyfully. "Just sprinkle on a little Alice; and 'Hello!'. Have you thought about starting a profession in changing straight men to gays? Maybe you can use it as a distraction from any draw you might have for changing humans to vampires. Oh, this is pure genius! Jazz! You should have tried that a few years back-"

"Shut up, Emmett!" Alice's voice somehow interrupted Emmett's booming monologue of mine and Edwards…_sexual_ preferences. "And there's no such profession."

"Come on, Alice!" Emmett pleaded, his tone reverting back to that of a five-year-old. "You can't possibly try to tear away this _one_ hope for a _glimmer _of humour from me!? It's unfair! It's unethical! It's-"

"Absolutely pathetic!" Alice cut in sharply.

Edward and I simply stood silently as Alice's eyes locked on Emmett's, burning into his with a fury I could feel bellowing off of her like flames licking at my skin. It was amazing to think that someone as tiny as Alice could even think of making herself a match for the absolute immensity of the four times as large Emmett-

My thoughts were cut short, though.

"I think you _really_ need to get laid, Alice."

"What?" I couldn't believe he had just said that!

"WHAT?!" Apparently, neither could Alice.

"Man, you rock!" Obviously, it seemed all Emmett felt was that he'd been beaten to the punch.

It was only Edward who seemed genuinely unfazed by his outburst. In fact as he glanced at me, with that same crooked grin, he looked rather pleased with himself.

* * *

So thats chapter two done. Yay and in one day too=D

Reviews make us happy and Soff write faster =P

That was so not a bribe

Okay maybe it was ;)

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up! YAY!!

Disclaimer: We don't own twilight or its characters...our kidnap attempt failed NO!

* * *

JPOV

I suppose there's not much point in lying, so I might as well admit that I more than half expected for Edward to have been completely disassembled - limb from limb - and thrown into the merciless flames of whichever fire Alice either _found _or _made_ first. She was utterly furious at Edward's insensitive outburst, although it amused Emmett to no end. The huge vampire had clapped Edward on the back so hard it actually made him flinch; even through the array of smugness which had so far emanated from him like a fog. I'd even found myself with an arrogant smile, courtesy of said vampires emotions, which I had to fight hard to wipe away.

I was glad Alice's attention had been drawn completely to Edward at that moment, or she would have easily caught the trembles of laughter which shook my frame. I wasn't even intending to chuckle in the slightest, it was just incredibly difficult not to take in some of Emmett's unwanted humour.

Alice hadn't stayed to be taunted further, though. She had turned to Emmett with a low growl tearing through her throat, one which I also realised to be directed at me. She hadn't spared a single shred of acknowledgment for Edward. She left through the same door I had walked in through only minutes beforehand, leaving behind her not even the slightest trace that she'd ever been standing in front of me. But a part of me still hoped for her to be OK.

Emmett had left shortly after her - probably to hunt - but not before throwing me a wide grin and overly suggestive wink. He had found further entertainment in my recoil of horror.

Edward and I were alone in the house by now. It seemed impossible at first that not one of the Cullen's was present with us - maybe to ask me where I had been. But then I recalled to myself that they hadn't much of a reason to care where I was anymore. I wasn't a Cullen or a Hale anymore. I was Jasper Whitlock again the moment I left.

Edward was still looking far too pleased with himself as we sat down; his lips were still curved into a light smile as he sat back in a comfortable slouch, his hands crossed over his stomach.

It might also be necessary to add at this moment that Edward's earlier outburst…wasn't really an _outburst_ at all. The culprit himself later told me, and I quote, "you really should know I don't say anything I don't mean, Jazz." There was a hint in his voice that I recognised from past conversations (mixed with sexual insinuations) between Emmett and Rosalie - and my mind referred back to the phonecall which had brought me here in the first place. I had been moving from place to place for the years since I left Forks, doing very little in the ways of productivity. I was just trying out new places to hunt, and testing my self-control around humans - it will always be a work in progress, but I trusted myself possibly that slightest bit more when it came to walking through a busy street.

I was in Ohio when Edward called and told me to come home. He hadn't said very much at all, and I was completely unsure of why any of the Cullens would want me back. Then he told me he knew about Alice's vision…why it was the real reason she told me to leave two years ago - and why I had agreed to go. He said she'd gotten everything right, and that I knew it as well as he did. Then he hung up.

I told myself I was back here to see me family again, and to find out what Edward had meant. But the truth was that wasn't why I was back at all. I knew exactly what Edward had meant, and the Cullen's weren't even my family to care about anymore.

I knew why I was back, but I suppose I wasn't _really _ready to accept that yet.

"Are you OK, Jasper?"

I glanced at Edward as he spoke, my eyebrows raised slightly in enquiry. I was leant forward, arms resting on my knees as I looked back at him. "Sure, why?"

Edward shrugged slowly. "You just seem a little-"

"I don't want to have crazy sex with you! OK!" All right. I have absolutely no idea where that announcement came from. I wasn't even aware of what I was saying before the sentence was finished. I suppose even a vampire can speak before they think; if they speak fast enough, that is.

Edward raised an eyebrow in amusement and leaned forward slightly. "Really, Jazz?" He asked slowly. "That's not what I'm hearing."

"What…" I trailed off and frowned. I was only greeted by a temporary wave of confusion before - startlingly - understanding what he was saying. "Get out of my head, Edward!" I snarled, surging to my feet.

The answering grin to my reaction seemed out of place on Edward. Two years really had changed him. "What was that about a head?" He asked, chuckling lightly and standing up beside me.

I let out an exaggerated groan and ran a hand over my eyes. "Thank you for the innuendo, Edward. But I was _serious,_" I said as my eyes met his again. I could feel a minimum amount of guilt from him for his disregard for my _actual _outburst. Although, other than that, all I could feel from Edward was his amusement, happiness and…lust? I guess he'd been honest in admitting the truth behind Alice's vision of _us_.

Edward raised his hands in a mock surrender, his smile slipping slightly. "Relax, Jasper. I'm not exactly…_enthralled _at the idea of wild sex just yet. As I'm sure the phonecall might have insinuated, I'm completely new at this…er…way of life…?"

I couldn't help the smile which tugged at my lips at Edward's words. "You'll get used to it. Besides, haven't you ever heard of 'being loved for who you are'?"

He smiled. "Not until now."

I laughed, a slight edge to my tone as Edward's emotions continued to bombard me. There was a personal glimmer of amusement in my eyes as I said, "could you try to settle the lust waves?"

Edward raised an eyebrow at me. "Lust waves, Jazz?" He asked innocently. "I can't imagine what you're talking about?"

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, Edward. Over one hundred years as a vampire and you still cannot find the slightest shred of maturity?"

The offence in his expression was completely fake. "I'll always be seventeen at heart, besides." He grinned slyly. "You could always have changed my emotions if you wished."

My expression matched Edward's perfectly as I took a single step towards him. "Now, why would I do that?"

* * *

Fi - Soooooooo...

- What'd ya think? You could press that little magic review button and let us know :)

- Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, it made us smile and made Soffie write faster :P we love you and are baking you cyber cookies. They're really good.

- Back at school now so chapters might be a bit slower

Soffie - Anyway, I just want to apologise for a sort of LACK of story plot so far. it will get more interesting I PROMISE!!

- Couple of oneshots will be on the way soon (hopefully). it depends whether fi can be bothered

Fi - it's not that I can't be bothered, my muse just took a holiday, and I lost my earphones for my Ipod :(

So'n'Fi

xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4! i wasn't planning to write it for about a week, but i figured i might as well. Enjoy!

Thanks to those who have reviewed so far, you made me and Fi smile lots x

Disclaimer: I don't, and probably never will, own twilight. =[

* * *

EMPOV

OK. So…I _was _going to leave…but listening in on this conversation was just too great an opportunity to pass up. I got the feeling that Jasper might spontaneously combust at any moment from the battering he was receiving from Edward's emotions, whereas Edward looked just about ready to jump on poor Jazz. Heh heh.

I wished so much to have Edward's ability so I might use their thoughts to my own _personal _advantage. I'm sure Esme would absolutely LOVE to hear the dirty thoughts of her favourite son and perhaps the more _hidden_ desires of our own little runaway. Unfortunately, I was left to listen from the front porch out of the acute eyes and ears of my fellow brothers in love. Although I spent 90% of the time attempting to stifle my constant chuckles of laughter at Edward's constant teasing of Jasper's thoughts and reactions. He really wasn't going to let the walking morphine off easy. But I knew that already. Edward had told me as much when I quite literally tortured him into telling me what his phone call was about. (All it took was some particularly dirty thoughts and what turned out to be a rather true insinuation about his sexual orientation). It had been rather amusing to watch him squirm as I demanded answers from him, holding him to the floor with less difficulty than I would have thought. Although I suppose we all should have guessed that something was up with Edward when he never even liked Rosalie - not that I'm complaining, but even she found it a strange development _not _to be desired. A virgin…over 100 years old…obsessed with his hair…I suppose the only real explanation was for him to be gay.

And I loved it!

And, as I continued to listen to the progress of the conversation within the house, I learned that I was not the only one.

"_I'll always be seventeen at heart, besides; you could always have changed my emotions if you wished."_

In my opinion, Edward was pushing Jazz just a little too far. He was probably in an emotional overload with both himself _and _Edward. I suppose that was good for my part, though: he was too concentrated on Edward to notice _my_ emotions; probably in the same way that Edward was too focused on him to noticed _my_ thoughts. I had to strain my ears to hear the response from Jasper, a huge grin plastered on my face. I almost expected to hear nothing but a grunt of frustration from Edward as Jasper complied to his unwanted request.

What I heard was so decidedly…un-Jasper, that my eyes widened for a moment. There was the sound of two footsteps, the Jasper's low voice:

"_Now, why would I do that?"_

It seems our Southern Softy had become more of a Texas badass than I thought possible. I could almost feel my dead heart swelling with pride as I practically heard the smirk which spread across his face to match Edward's.

"_I honestly have no idea."_

Edward's response wasn't so surprising - after over a hundred years, lord knows he needed all the action he could get. I just suppose none of us thought the 'action' would be from a guy…or from Jasper for that matter!

I heard laughter then, from Edward, for some reason. But I didn't dwell on it.

I wondered what Rose might think of all of this. It hadn't really occurred to me until now that she was still completely unaware of Jasper's return. She had always been close to Jasper in all the years he spent with us - her supposed twin in the eyes of those at Forks high. She had done a remarkably good job at hiding any remorse she felt for losing Jasper, but I knew her inside out. It hurt her as much as the rest of us - but she would always be my Rose; fierce, strong and independent, and I wouldn't change her for the world.

"Everything's changed."

I might have been startled by the sudden presence of Alice if it wasn't for me having already heard her approaching from through the trees. I knew she hadn't been attempting stealth. I forgot about Jasper and Edward then.

I didn't even have to tilt my head back to look at her from my position on the steps. She was almost exactly at my height where she was standing in front of me, her tiny frame frozen, her face a mixture of both horror and sadness.

I frowned as I thought over all of the possibilities of what those two words meant - it took me less than several milliseconds. She had seen something. I knew that much. "What's changed, Alice?" I asked warily, pulling her gently by her wrists to sit down beside me - my large hands almost completely covering her forearms. She looked like a child beside me, small and afraid. "Alice?" I muttered her name again, waving a hand in front of her face. She didn't even flinch. I sighed. "Look, Alice, I'm sorry for being rude to you earlier. You know how I am, if that's a good enough reason for my behaviour. But I really am sorry." She didn't respond so I went on. "You can tell me what you saw, Alice. You have to tell me."

For a moment I thought she wasn't even going to move but then she took hold of my hand, holding it in a grip so tight that her tiny muscles might have found the strength to break a bone or two. Alice's voice was so quiet when she spoke that only vampiric hearing such as mine could have understood her. "I haven't looked at Jasper's future in a long time," she explained, "and I hadn't planned on ever trying again. I didn't want to know where he might go after my vision two years ago…But…when he appeared today without me knowing he would come I was caught off guard. I'm not used to being surprised, you all know that. So…when I left I tried looking into his and Edward's separate futures." Her gaze had drifted to the sky, as if the stars might somehow retell her what she had seen. "Edward's future left little to be desired. Nothing major appeared to have happened, but there was such a sadness in his eyes that I…couldn't actually believe it was him. He was just sitting in one of those trees," She pointed towards the forest ahead of us, "and staring into space. He was so empty, but I couldn't see why…

"And then I looked at Jasper's future."

"What did you see, Alice?" I asked when she paused, turning her face to look at me. I got the feeling that she wouldn't have been able to look at me on her own. "Alice? What did you see in Jasper's future?"

Alice blinked once and squeezed my hand for her own comfort. Her voice was almost completely devoid of life when she answered. "Nothing. I didn't see…_anything_."

* * *

EDPOV

"I honestly have no idea," I answered, taking my own step towards Jasper.

I couldn't help taking pleasure in seeing Jasper grinning back at me, honey-blonde hair falling over his eyes slightly. I noticed that they held the same golden colour as before, if not slightly lighter from recently hunting. I was glad he hadn't abandoned our 'beliefs' the moment he left. I would ask him more about that later.

From the expression on Jasper's face I guessed that my response was the one he'd been hoping for. I wondered what he was thinking…

_Stop reading my mind, Edward!_

I laughed loudly at that, throwing my head back slightly. He still watched me, a slight chuckled escaping his lips as he slowly shook his head at me. "It never did take much to set you into a fit of laughter," he reminisced in a murmur.

I nodded in agreement as the remainder of my laughter settled into a small smile on my lips. "Not with you anyway. You always did have the best sense of humour…you know, when not concerning resisting human blood…or crushing a human's hand by simply shaking it…"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "All right, have your fun," he muttered.

"I will," was my _clever _response.

Jasper narrowed his eyes at me, his thoughts seemed to reach me in a lower tone, _great come back, genius. I guess being a smartass in biology doesn't mean your quick wit sticks around_

I scoffed. "It's a full package, Jazz."

I'm sure I knew what the following comment was going to be from Jasper's smirk and single raised eyebrow, but he wasn't given time to speak a syllable of it. For that was when we heard Alice's choked voice from outside.

"_Everything's changed."_

I frowned, my mood instantly abandoning the high of talking to Jasper again and shifting into full curiosity. I glanced at Jasper and didn't require empathy to know he was feeling exactly the same. He jerked his head in the direction of the door.

_She's probably with Emmett_

Jasper's thoughts were the same as mine.

We crouched down by the door, Jasper seeming slightly more interested than me. I was concentrating more on studying his face than listening to Alice, seeing if anything had changed in the few years he'd been gone. It had not.

"_What's changed, Alice?" _

We heard Emmett's voice perfectly through the door, filled with worry. He went through an apology of his behaviour towards Alice when Jasper first arrived and asked her what she had seen. So she had a vision?

I glanced at Jasper, during a brief silence, who was still crouched beside me. He was frowning deeply, his forehead creased slightly as if he were deep in thought. I smiled toward him, taking an opportunity to trace my fingers along the hem of the back of his shirt, slowly creeping underneath. Jasper glanced at me with a raised eyebrow, flashing me a quick half-smile. I grinned back before he turned back to the door, listening once again. I couldn't hold back my sigh as I slumped backwards, without a single noise. Jasper chuckled quietly but didn't break his concentration. I rejoined him in listening to Alice's voice a few moments later. She sounded pained.

"_I tried looking into his and Edward's separate futures." She paused briefly. "Edward's future left little to be desired. Nothing major appeared to have happened, but there was such a sadness in his eyes that I…couldn't actually believe it was him. He was just sitting in one of those trees and staring into space. He was so empty, but I couldn't see why…"_

I guessed Jasper had felt my alarm at Alice's revelation, as I felt a sudden wave of calm washing over me. I looked at him and smiled thankfully. He winked in reply.

"_And then I looked at Jasper's future."_

I found myself listening much more closely knowing that I could hear what would happen to Jasper. He seemed much more immersed in Alice's words now as well. He was leaning forward slightly, as was I as I settled to sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"_What did you see, Alice?" _Emmet was asking, a worried edge to his voice. _"Alice? What did you see in Jasper's future?"_

The pause was just too long. I let out a frustrated sigh and resorted to leaping into Alice's thoughts to retrieve my answer. What I heard was not what I expected. I immediately wished I hadn't even stayed to listen to her say it aloud.

_I didn't see anything_

My eyes widened. After so many years with Alice, I knew exactly what that meant. I instantly reached over and grabbed Jasper's arm, gripping so tightly I knew it could possibly break. But I wasn't going to let go.

He looked back at me, frowning worriedly. But he wasn't worried about _me _for too long.

"_Nothing," _Alice confirmed, her voice dead. _"I didn't see…_anything_."_

_

* * *

_

my longest so far. woo!  
What did ya think??

Please review and let us know

xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

So here's chapter 5 sorry i didn't update yesterday, i was really busy and couldn't find time to write one sentence

_Fi - My fault, I made her go shopping :P_

Anyway, enjoy. sorry if it's a bit bad, it was a kinda rushed

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Fi and I still do not own twilight or its characters

* * *

JPOV

I suppose, with so many decades clouding most of the memory I had of my human life, I'd forgotten what it felt like to be destructible. For so long I had been a vampire; an immortal with the possibility of death as nothing but a failed threat in my past. I had been through wars, both human and vampire, with the understanding that I might die. But I had never known for certain that I would, the possibility had always been there but it had never been laid out right in front of me. But now I was faced with the almost definite prospect of death in my future. And, as far as I knew, there may not have been an alternative.

Yes, Alice's visions were subjective. But what if the choice which created this future was mine to return to Forks?

"_No_."

Edward's low growl shocked me back into reality. I hadn't realised how far away I was until my mind refocused on my surroundings and I saw him beside me, his eyes ablaze with rage. In less than a second he was dragging me to my feet, his hand still locked around my arm to hold me behind him, like a parent trying to protect their child. I knew I was stronger than Edward, but he had already thrown the door open before I had the chance to free my captured limb.

Emmett's head whipped round to face us in one swift moment, his face locked in an expression of panic and astonishment; but I could feel the devastation leaking from him in a rapid flow of emotion. His eyes darted back to Alice who hadn't moved even to catch a glimpse of us standing behind her. Her only movement was the gentle rocking of her body, back and forth like she had been caught in the breeze.

"Alice!" Edward snarled suddenly, breaking any sort of tranquillity the night might have held. Emmett stood up and moved several feet away, allowing Edward to pass him in his determined strides. I found myself frozen out of actuality once again as I felt my arm being tugged at. I felt little will to move, but the tugs proceeded regardless of my growls of protest. I felt a final jerk of my arm before finally complying to the movements which seemed to be required of me. I'm not sure it was disbelief I was feeling, or even a deep sense of shock. It was just a strange contemplation of what event had caused Alice to see me…die. I was quickly broken from my reverie, though - once again - by Edward furious roars.

"Are you honestly _that _self-centred, Alice?" He demanded, his hold tightening on my arm. I couldn't find the energy anymore to attempt to release it. "Do you only think of yourself? How the _hell _do you find any sort of satisfaction in speaking such a revolting and utterly appalling lie?!"

"Edward…" I muttered but he didn't even acknowledge me. I knew it was almost impossible to talk to him when he was like this: Furious. I sent a wave of calm in his direction but it was as if he somehow repelled it. Impossibly, he seemed even more livid. Maybe it was Alice's complete lack of response to his accusations. She may as well have thought she was sitting out here alone, watching the stars like they were her only comfort.

"Or maybe it's what you wish on him?" Edward went on, spite dripping from his tone. "Isn't that what you think would be the best for all of us? For Jasper to just _go away _for good? Do you wish for Jasper to be _dead_, Alice? I bet that would please you more than anything, for him leaving you!"

"_Edward!_" I hissed angrily, glaring at the back of his head. His body stiffened slightly as I spoke but he didn't turn around.

"No." Alice's tiny response was that which could have matched a small child's plea for its lost pet. I felt a spark of unease as she lowered her head. I could feel such despair and misery from her that I knew in that moment it couldn't possibly have been a lie. I didn't doubt her for a moment anyway. She might have changed, but she was still Alice. I still knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't lie about my potential…_doubtless_…death. I felt that she might have cried if it was possible.

Edward's angered growl proved he didn't feel the same sympathy towards his sister as I did. "You know I'm right, Alice," he hissed.

"No," she said again, her voice a pained whisper. "I'm not lying, Edward. You know that already. Read my mind if you want to. But you know I'm telling the truth."

It was now that I noticed Emmett's disappearance. I glanced to the spot where I had previously seen him standing but he had somehow managed to slip away during Edward's battering of Alice's mental stability. He'd probably gone to find Rosalie, or maybe Carlisle or Esme. They were usually the best for stopping a fight - in there own completely separate ways…

My thoughts were cut off as Edward yanked violently on my arm. In my surprise I stumbled slightly, catching one foot against the other. I looked up quickly to find I had been shoved in front of an almost sobbing Alice.

"I don't know if you're telling the truth," Edward spat out, his gaze still locked on Alice. "But Jasper can find out."

I heard a gentler tone take over Edward's voice as he said my name, and any anger I had felt towards him was immediately disintegrated. He wasn't simply trying to break down Alice. He just didn't want to believe in my death.

I was prepared to speak on Alice's behalf, without a doubt of what I would say. I knew the answer I would give was what Edward was expecting, but I still felt the hope radiating from him as he awaited my response. I hated that I would have to disappoint him. I stared into Alice's downcast eyes, waiting for her. But then her eyes met mine, for the first time without being filled with hatred and despair in years, and my words became a single choke of an unintelligible word. I didn't understand how my death could cause her so much pain. Her expression was one of complete anguish, her beautiful face somehow paler. She had been so adamant on hating me when I arrived; teasing and then just outright fuming. But now she was destroyed at the thought of losing me? I couldn't understand that, and I couldn't understand what she was feeling. It felt like love, but I knew Alice had moved on. I would have felt it already if she hadn't.

I sighed deeply, lowering my head slightly as I knelt down in front of Alice. She breathed in sharply at my sudden presence, emoting an abrupt panic. I frowned in confusion at her unusual feelings and took her hand, throwing out a wave of calm towards her. She immediately relaxed, her hand becoming noticeably less tense in mine. "I know you're telling the truth," I muttered quietly, knowing Edward could hear anyway. "But I can't understand why you would react in this way. Tell me why, Alice. Please."

I could hear the slight begging in my tone and knew, by her expression, that Alice picked up on it too. She looked away for a moment but I titled her head back towards me, not allowing her to break eye contact. "Just tell me," I encouraged her gently, but I received the same response - silence.

"That's your answer right there," Edward grunted. I looked around and saw his arms folded across his chest, his eyes narrowed. "She's lying, Jasper. Just except-"

"Shut up, Edward!" I growled, standing up in a movement quicker than any eyes other than ours could follow. I registered the hurt and surprise on Edward's face and instantly wished I could take back the venom in my tone, but I couldn't let this go. "She's not lying. She wouldn't be feeling what she is if she wasn't telling the truth." I rested my hands on Edward's shoulders, staring into his black eyes intently. "Believe me, if not Alice," I hissed, that same pleading in my tone as before.

But, I realised straight away, it wasn't going to work on Edward either.

He shrugged me off of him instantly and stepped back, releasing a sharp growl. I'm sure Alice could feel my shock in the same way I felt hers. Edward's forehead creased as he let out a long snarl, filled with the sort of hatred I didn't know he could feel. He was crouched defensively, moving to the side slightly as if he might be circling his pray.

"Edward," I snapped, moving in front of Alice instinctively. "What the hell are you doing?"

Another furious growl was Edward's only answer. It was the last thing I heard, other than Alice's frightful gasp, before he collapsed onto his hands and lunged at me.

* * *

Soffie - I'm not very good at cliffhangers usually, but i think this one is okay :]

_Fi - I liked it, but that's probably 'cause I know whats going to happen :P_

Soffie - Review and let us know what you think

_Fi - Please, they really do make us happy and we've got lots of cookies to give anyone who does.  
- Still not a bribe  
- Got new earphones for my Ipod so oneshots are on their way :D_

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapters we love you 3**

So'n'Fi

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 at last!

sorry i haven't updated in about...two weeks i think. the internet connection screwed up in my house and i haven't been able to update. but i'm back and so is fi. And thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. the constructive criticism was very helpful x

Anyway, hope you all like this chapter. Surpringsly, It took a LONG time

Disclaimer: Don't own it...still

* * *

JPOV

In the mere second it took Edward to leap through the space between us, I had already realised how impossible it would be to bring him back to sense.

What he was doing was a foolish reaction to his denial, as well as based on the hurt he felt from me snapping at him when his only 'crime' was fearing over Alice's vision of my future - or lack there of.

And I knew all about the repercussions of a senseless fight between two vampires; I held the evidence as dozens of crescent-shaped scars spread across my body. But I also knew how Edward's anger or hurt could spin wildly out of control when he let it, and that was exactly what he was doing now.

Alice's cry of fear pierced through my ears as Edward crash into my chest.

I was thrown backwards by the force, plummeting through the Cullen's front door at an incredible speed. There was a crash as pieces of wood rained down around me, showering my hair and clothes in splinters.

Edward appeared in the remaining fragments of the doorway a moment later, edging forward and growling frenziedly. In a single swift movement I pushed myself into the air, landing in a low crouch and snarling. I stepped back slightly, preparing to defend myself if he were to leap at me again.

"Edward!" I hissed, enraged. "You're acting ridiculous!"

"_I _am?!" He roared disbelievingly, launching himself at me again from across the room. He grasped my shoulders this time, latching onto me as we hurtled through the glass wall. We landed outside again - I briefly thought at least the house had remained mostly in one piece.

I hit the ground on my back, with Edward holding me down with his hands gripping my forearms. He perched himself on my chest, a leg on either side of my body, glaring down at me. I couldn't find the will to return the scornful expression, though. I watched him with undisguised anguish. It was all the worse that I could feel the fury emitting itself from him, as well as his own angst. When he spoke, it was like every word was revolting to him. "You've just been handed a death sentence, Jasper," he sneered, his nails digging into the unbreakable skin of my arms. "And you want to defend the person who's giving you the ticket to hell?"

I sighed, attempting to free my arms with several rough tugs. But, for once, Edward was stronger than me.

"Alice isn't going to be the one killing me!" I pointed out, my voice somehow breaking. I could feel Edward's shock also. His grip on my arms loosened somewhat, but not completely. "Right now, it's you who looks ready to tear my head off," I went on, gritting my teeth. "Stop blaming this on Alice, and stop trying to make out like I don't care if I live or die. I wouldn't have come back if I had any intention of dying; and the whole reason I came back was for you, you absurd excuse for a vampire! So get the fuck off of me and stop trying to carry out my slaughter yourself!"

Edward gasped and threw himself backwards, landing several metres away from me. I sat up as soon as I was free, straightening out my ruined shirt. I looked up only seconds later to meet Edward's astonished gaze, his chest rising and falling quickly as if he were exhausted.

"Edward?" I barely whispered his name, but he heard me perfectly.

He was on his feet swiftly and standing in front of me, his hand extended to help me up. I couldn't feel a trace of anger from him anymore, only regret, grief and guilt. An equal amount of each. But I thought the regret was needless. I'm not sure where the guilt was placed.

I reached out and took his hand. I was standing again with an empty hand faster than even a vampire could comprehend. I looked at Edward but he refused to meet my eyes. He remained staring at the ground, his mouth opening and closing every so often. I could tell it was because he wanted to say something, but he obviously kept changing his mind at the last moment.

I was unsettled by his feeling of trepidation.

"Edward? I don't care how you say it, just do."

He didn't look surprised when I spoke, he just looked anxious. He turned his head towards the trees, as if he thought they might tell him what to say. As it turned out, they seemed to.

"I guess there isn't any _good _way to say this," he muttered, his voice hollow, "so I'm not going to try to think of one. You have a right to know, I suppose. Although it's a sick way to have to tell you-"

"Jasper! Edward!"

Fabulous timing.

Alice seemed to materialise beside us at once, her white face masked with terror. She took almost no time at all to take in the complete figures of me and then Edward, in which she remained completely stiff.

Then she turned and slapped _me_.

It barely even hurt, but the shock stung more than anything. I gaped in disbelief at Alice as she glared at me, her eyes boring into mine. I could have sworn I saw a look of amusement pass across Edward's face out the corner of my eye, but when I looked at him he just looked stunned.

And then Alice stepped towards me, her eye blazing with anger…

And she threw her arms around me.

"You scared the hell out of me, Jasper Whitlock!" She fumed, tightening her grip around my waist, her head barely reaching my chest to rest against it.

My eyes grew impossibly wider as I looked to Edward for an answer to her behaviour. He was frowning at Alice, his forehead creased deeply in confusion. He hadn't seen me looking at him yet. I used my thoughts to ask him what was going on inside her head. He stared at me quizzically for a moment, then he mouthed my answer.

_She's terrified of losing you_

I wasn't entirely sure what to make of his answer. I could feel her fear myself, but I could also feel her affection towards me. It was so strange. It was Alice who made me leave in the first place, because she had a vision of me with Edward. Was she scared that the vision was now coming true because I was back? Did it make her change her mind? I knew Edward could answer my questions, but not while Alice was desperately clinging to me.

I placed a hand on Alice's back, in an attempt to return her unusual spout of affection, gently resting my other hand on the back of her head, slowly moving my fingers through her short hair. She nestled her head against my chest, tightening her hold on me still. It was oddly comforting for a while, that was until I felt the wave of anger from several feet away.

I looked over to Edward who was flexing his fingers slowly, his eyes trained on Alice murderously. I gasped and tried to step away from her, but immediately sensed her despair. She grabbed fistfuls of my shirt in her tiny hands, sobbing tearlessly.

"No," she choked out. "I can't lose you again. It's not my fault. It's his fault!"

I frowned, bewildered. Edward froze for a moment, a momentary statue, before charging forward and pulling Alice away from me with a single haul.

She cried out frantically as I disappeared from her reach, stretching her arms towards me. "No! It's your fault! You can't blame me! You can't!" She continued to scream at Edward as he tried to keep her away from me. She took several thrashes at him, clawing at his face which she would never even scratch. Midway through her rant, she looked at me and gasped. "I'm sorry, Jasper! I'm sorry I was so horrid to you when you came back. You have to leave, but I don't want you to. I never wanted you to! If you leave, you'll have a future. You won't die. He won't kill you! Please!"

"_Alice_!" Edward growled, spinning her to face him. "Shut up. Shut up _now_!"

"No," I snarled, causing them both to turn to me. Edward looked fearful, Alice hopeful. Edward quite obviously didn't want me to know what was going on, but Alice seemed set on telling me. I didn't want to hurt either of them…

I sighed sadly, facing Alice. "What did you mean, Alice?" I asked softly. "Who's going to kill me?"

Edward cursed bitterly as he released the small vampire, shoving her aside recklessly. I didn't have time to glance at his face before he was gone, swallowed by the forest. I felt a terrible pain in my chest, as if my heart was still beating to ache.

Alice seemed to skip towards me, taking hold of my hands and staring into my eyes. She would always be an angel to me. She saved me that day in Philadelphia. But she wasn't _my _angel anymore.

"Did Edward tell you anything that happened with us while you were gone?" She asked quietly, obviously diving straight in. I shook my head. She went on straight away, "well, there was some trouble in the town. A pair of vampires arrived, the usual kind, and they'd found a comfortable home in the forest. They were picking people in town, one by one, killing them all. The towns population started falling, after four months they were down by thirty percent. We were all furious. In short, we tried to make them leave but they refused.

"So Edward took things into his own hands." She shook her head once. "They were mates. He killed the girl, and the man fled town. The man was furious. Edward came back and told us all what happened, and that they wouldn't be a problem anymore."

I was sure I had already guessed what Alice was leading up to, but I needed the confirmation. I squeezed her hands comfortingly. "Tell me."

Alice smiled sadly at me, her eyes lifeless. "The man is called James. He's coming back to kill you."

* * *

I know! How original is THAT??!

haha! anyways, please review and let me know what you thought.

Remember! reviews make a happy writer. and a happy writer makes a faster update :] (oh god, that was terrible...)


	7. Chapter 7

God! I'm getting so bad at updating. I might start updating one or twice a week, cause i have so much schoolwork.

Anyway, on with the gayness (although no so much in this chapter, sorry)

Disclaimer: Fi and I do not own Twilight

* * *

JPOV

Happiness doesn't last. At least, that's what I've grown to know.

It is not something I have come to a mild conclusion about; with little evidence to give my understanding of this fact. I feel it so little, and not only in me. The world seems to thrive of misery. I've seen almost two centuries of loss; mine and those of the people I love, with the pain that follows. I've felt so many different types of pain, for so many reasons. The pain of losing someone you love; Of leaving your home without a choice; Of knowing there was absolutely nothing you could have possibly done to stop something; Of torturing yourself into thinking of an impossible way to change what has already happened.

I know of these pains and many others. The Cullens feel them, also. It was all the emotion that filled the kitchen as we stood together - The living room didn't seem appropriate, with the mess left after mine and Edward's brief clash.

Carlisle and Esme had arrived together only minutes before Emmett and Rosalie, while Alice and I were sat on the front porch. All of their initial reactions to seeing me - except for Emmett's, obvious - were shock. They clearly thought Alice would have seen me coming.

My separate greetings back were…_strange_

Esme, the same natural mother she always had been, was delighted. She'd pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, laughing blissfully and repeating the same sentence under her breath. I could only just hear her, but the hope in her voice was enough to suffocate me: "I knew you'd be back."

She didn't even notice the missing door behind me.

Carlisle had looked incredibly wary at first. His eyes were narrowed towards mine and squinting slight, his hands gripping my shoulders tightly. I was feeling worried, myself. He looked about ready to attack! He said nothing for a while, and then he pulled me into a hug much like Esme's. He took in a deep breath before he spoke. "You're never leaving again, son," he hissed in my ear, his voice grave but swelling with emotion. Alice had caught my sad smile and shook her head miserably.

When Rose and Emmett arrived, Esme was grasping my hands and firing questions at me. She asked where I had been, what I'd done in every place, and what had made me come back. It was amazing how much she managed to ask me in the short time it took the last pair to arrive. I couldn't answer every question, though - she didn't give me enough time!

Rosalie had looked furious when she saw me. In fact, her anger was hitting me like bullets. I stepped away from Esme, so she wasn't caught in the line of fire. Rose left Emmett's side and strode forward, stopping barely a foot away from me and glowering. It was the second time that night I was slapped. Her slim hand struck my face harder than Alice's - It figures that Rose would've had more practice - and I felt a sharp stab of pain. I rubbed my cheek once, groaning. "Is that becoming a sport with the Cullen women?" I'd grumbled.

Esme's look of hurt tore at my heart and I had quickly apologised to her.

Her warm smile was infectious, I found. There was a sudden calm surrounding our small group, with no contribution from me. "It's fine, Jasper," she'd assured me, then forced Rose to apologise.

It took a few minutes of persuasion, but she did manage to smile and mutter a quick sorry.

For a minute, I was happy again.

But we had to tell them about Alice's vision and there wasn't time to put it off.

I apologised for the mess in the living room as we passed through into the kitchen, but Esme seemed not to care in the slightest.

Alice leapt straight into the whole story, without pausing once. It seemed Emmett hadn't told Rosalie anything, as she glared viciously at him when Alice finished explaining the details of Edward's dismal future. At word of my missing future, I was battered by one whole feeling of grief. Four pairs of devastated eyes flashed to mine. Emmett had looked regretful, but I could barely sense the small emotion with the battling anguish. Alice didn't look at me. Her eyes remained on the floor, while mine remained on her.

She went on though, reminding them of Edward's murder of the vampire James's mate. The Cullen's were still listening, but their eyes never left me after that. I knew them all so well. They believed that I couldn't be hurt as long as they were with me, watching me every second.

I wished they were right.

Alice finished by telling them about Edward running away; to which poor Esme had gasped fearfully, her hand flying to her open mouth. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, murmuring something unintelligible in her ear. She had managed to calm herself after that, but her worry never died down.

I closed my eyes then.

Hours could have passed. I wouldn't have realised. I could hear so little movement from the others that they might as well have not been there. But I knew they wouldn't leave me alone now. Not when they knew about the revenge-crazed vampire who was coming to kill me. I couldn't blame this on Edward, though. I knew Alice did, Rose and Emmett probably would as well. But Carlisle and Esme, I knew would think of this in the same way as me. Edward had made a mistake. He thought he was doing the right thing at the time. He thought he was saving both the family and the rest of the town. He didn't make me come back to this fate, either. I came back of my own free will, no matter what the consequences had become.

And I was back to stay.

When I looked up Alice met my eyes again, for the first time since we were outside. She smiled and held out her hand to me. I sighed deeply and, without pausing, I took it.

"We're not going to let you die, Jazz," she said with confidence, her eyes shining brightly. "I promise."

I returned a weak smile of my own and nodded, meeting the individual gaze of the other four vampires, all so loving and strong in their own ways. I breathed in slowly before finally looking back at Alice.

"Thank you for saying so," was my whispered response.

Because I knew my happiness wasn't going to last.

EDPOV

Another deafening roar erupted from my chest, echoing through the empty space between the trees and startling the nearby creatures. The noise darted through the forest like an explosion of lightning, shaking the ground and causing the trees closest to me to tremble.

I dug my fingers into the hard soil at my feet, relentlessly clawing my way through the layers of rock and dirt. Something in me knew what I was doing, but my body was working on its own without waiting for my mind to catch up. In seconds I was standing waist deep in the hole I had created, panting heavily from the onslaught of emotions which were tearing at me. I knew this was how Jasper felt just walking down a busy street. He felt everyone'ssentiments. They became his emotions, therefore his could feel the heartbreak of our family right now, while I was ludicrously cowering in my _ditch_; hiding from my own _pathetic _emotions which were nothing to compare.

I shook my head vigorously, digging further still into the ground with my hands. I knew what I was doing now - and I knew why. A vampire's mind never took too long to catch up with their actions.

I was much further than six feet underground by now. I knew this only by the fact that the ground was well over five feet higher than me, and growing even further away.

I was completely covered in dirt. My unbuttoned dress shirt was already torn from flying through a wall of glass, now it was stained with dirt too; as were my jeans.

I finished quickly. The hole was wide and long enough for someone slightly larger than myself to lie down in, but it was deep enough for someone much strong than me to have to struggle persistently to make their way back out - at least for several straight months, anyway.

It would not be as easy for someone to dig out of this hole, as it was for me to make it.

Perfect.

I straightened up, uselessly brushing down my shirt. I spun around and leapt onto one of the dirt walls surrounding me. I climbed effortlessly, crawling my way back to the surface…

I heard his voice before I saw him.

"Edward…"

* * *

That was a cool chapter hu?  
You know what you should do now?  
Yeah thats right reveiw!  
Yay  
Go soff for getting it done even though we were in london till late last night. FOR A CONCERT THAT NEVER HAPPENED :  
Stupid Relentless

Anyway enough ranting. Go Reveiw and cheer us up  
Please :P


	8. Chapter 8

God! This chapter was so great to write! I'm actually rather pleased with how this turned out, but it's up to you all to decide it's fate - so to speak.

hope you all like it, and i'd like to say thanks to everyone who has been reviewing so far. Especially those of you like 'EclipsingHarmony' and 'Harlequin Jade' who've given their opinions and encouragement on almost every chapter!

Thanx!!

And I might not update again for about a week, depending on whether tomorrow's a snow day or not. (fingers crossed!)

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight

* * *

JPOV

I remember meeting a man in Texas. His name was Stephen Baker.

I met him shortly after leaving the Cullens, outside of a bar in Addison. I had passed straight through Oregon, Nevada, Arizona and New Mexico on my way back to the place I had once known to be my home.

When I first saw him he was sitting on the roadside, staring into the window of the empty building opposite him. I knew immediately that he wasn't human, but not from his scent. It was when he heard me approaching him along the sidewalk, my footsteps making almost no sound. He looked around, his amber eyes reflecting the harsh light of the street lamps, and he smiled.

No human had smiled at me in over a century.

He was part of a small clan of two others. There was his mate, a small and slim woman called Melanie; and then there was another girl, maybe in her late teens who looked much like Melanie, called Rebecca.

I won't go into details of my time with them, for it wasn't long anyway. But Stephen was a very intelligent man and in many ways he reminded me of Carlisle. He was compassionate, but fierce when protecting his clan. I told him of the Cullen family, mostly of Edward and Alice. He had smiled at the separate times I mentioned them both, but said nothing to interrupt me while I spoke. He had attempted to convince me to return to them, telling me that they were my family.

"_Family is something very few vampires will ever find," he told me. "Do not let such luck go to waste."_

But for a long time I did - even when I was with them.

But there was one thing that Stephen Baker told me, that I know I won't ever forget. Although I also know I will never repeat it to anybody else:

"_Something you can be waiting for your entire existence, Jasper; it might come when you least wish it to. If that happens, you can only hope you make the right decision for you and those you love."_

I won't ever forget him. If his words hadn't repeated themselves in my head that day in Ohio, I might not have gone back to Forks.

I would remember him again later, and I when that happens, I'll smile.

"Jasper?"

I looked up at the sound of Alice's voice, forcing my lips to break into smile. A wide smile spread across her face immediately and she skipped towards me, promptly wrapping her tiny arms around my waist. I had quickly gotten used to her surges of affection and I returned her embrace, although without much of an effort.

I knew Alice had been talking with Carlisle and Esme for the last few hours, although I hadn't tried to listen in on their conversation. This had resulted in me being left alone in the room which had once been ours.

But Alice had changed it.

Our bed was now decorated with laced light blue and white sheets, with a midnight blue throw-over. The curtains and carpet matched the throw-over, and the once cream coloured walls were now a dull shade of yellow. A similar shade of yellow rug sat perfectly between the entrance to the walk-in closet and the foot of the bed.

I didn't understand, at first, the relevance of redecorating the room when they would only remain in Forks for another year, at most.

I didn't take me very much longer to realise why, though.

Alice pulled away, beaming up at me from under her long eyelashes. "I'm still waiting for you to tell me about where you've been," she playfully scolded me, moving up onto her tiptoes.

I chuckled briefly, running a hand through my hair. "I thought you heard most of it while I was talking to Esme earlier," I pointed out, my eyes drifting to the window and the forest outside. Thinking of Esme brought me back to worrying about Edward. She and I seemed to be the only two actually concerned about him. Even Carlisle seemed too interested in my return to dwell on his adoptive son. He assured me that Edward would come back, but it didn't ease me anxiety.

Alice laughed happily, her little voice like wind chimes. "I want to hear the rest of it, all about where you've been and the people you met. And remember," her completely unthreatening face attempted to turn dark, "I will _know _if you have left anything out."

I shook my head in delighted disbelief and moved backwards to sit on the bed, gesturing for her to join me. She did so in her usual graceful and energetic fashion, tucking her feet underneath her and watching me with an expression of both interest and adoration. That last look was what worried me.

I took an unnecessary breath before I started my story, starting straight from when I left Forks.

_I ran the entire night and found myself in Texas shortly before sunrise. I had managed to cross about five states lines undetected by humans, all the while resisting killing anything, human or animal, in my fury over losing Alice. Her visions were subjective, that's what we all knew. They didn't always come true. It made no sense. _

_Me and Edward? _

_I loved Alice more than my own existence. She was the _reason _for my existence. She saved me from depression, showed me a life with so much more than I had. How could she abandon me after everything? She showed me this life. That, in my eyes, made _her _my life. _

I told Alice a little about my time with Stephen Baker and his clan. She was interested in him, but she didn't push me for information about him when she sensed I was not willing to give much more. She seemed even more interested about whether I tried to find any of my family while I was in Texas.

"If you find someone, a great-great-nephew, or something, you might be able to recover some of your old memories that you've forgotten."

I loved how she tried to sugarcoat the situation of my two year 'disappearance' with the subject of my family. But I wasn't letting her.

"I'm not interested in remembering my life as a human, Alice. So far, I'm aware that I have enough issues as a vampire."

She didn't push the matter after that.

_After leaving the Baker Clan I moved on to Oklahoma, and then Kansas. During my brief stays in each of the states I attempted to develop my self-control. It wasn't any easier than in Forks, or anywhere else I had been beforehand. But something about knowing I was now doing it for myself and that I wouldn't be treated with disgust by anybody else if I faltered, it somehow helped me. I'm not sure how, but I slowly learnt how to control myself around humans. In those years as a nomad, I didn't kill a single human._

"I'm so proud of you, Jazz," Alice announced happily, although I could feel and see her edge of sadness through her façade of joy.

I frowned. "Something's wrong." I wasn't asking.

Alice sighed and shook her head slowly. "I can't pretend I'm OK," she muttered. "I made you leave, and you're all the better for it. I suppose I never actually deserved to have you, and you never actually needed me. You needed to be trusted, but I couldn't even do that half of the time. I'm sorry I-"

"Alice." I cut her off gently and took her hand in mine. I managed to make her relax, without the use of my empathy. "You're rambling," I chuckled.

Alice smiled softly, her eyes slowly drifting from mine to travel along my face. I knew every inch of my features that she leisurely took in: she glanced over my hair first, her smile widening slightly as she lightly ran her fingers through it; her hand glided along my cheek as she studied it also, then moved along to my jaw line. And then she slowly withdrew her hand as her eyes came to rest on my lips.

I knew I should stop her; but in that moment I suddenly felt more human than I had in decades. I was frozen as Alice swiftly moved forward and caught my lips with hers.

I didn't move for what felt like much longer than the reality of several seconds, but then my eyes gradually drifted closed and I shuffled closer to her. My instant reaction afterwards was to lean forward and deepen the kiss, which took me little more than another few moments. I could feel Alice's delight at my response straight away, hitting me in strong waves. She pulled me closer to her, knotting one hand in my hair while the other held my neck tightly, pulling my head down to hers a little more. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me still…

And then quickly let go.

I was across the room faster than even Alice could realise. One moment I was beside her, and then I was gone.

"Why did you do that, Alice?" I gasped, squeezing my eyes shut so I wouldn't look at her.

I heard her shuffling along the bed, but she didn't stand up. "I'm not sorry," she said quietly, determined but loving.

I shook my head and turned around. I pulled open the bedroom window and rested one foot on the ledge, staring straight ahead while I slowly leant out. I couldn't watch anything other than the trees as I spoke to her - anything really; just not her hurt, but forever caring face. "I am," I whispered. And then I jumped.

That was the last time I ever saw her.

* * *

EDPOV

He laughed viciously as I crouched down into a defensive position, after leaping out of the hole only seconds after hearing him hiss my name.

"Well, if it isn't Mr Wonderful!" James chuckled without a hint of warmth or amusement, striding through the forest towards me. His rapid movements caused a stir in the fallen leaves, blowing them up into a torrent of deformed foliage behind him.

I edged back slightly and let a low growl rip through my chest. My fingers curled round into claw-like mutated fists, similar to those of a lion.

He would not kill Jasper.

James stopped several metres away from me, smirking sadistically. "How's the whole rip off of 'steal from the rich, give to the poor' going? Still killing us _blood-suckers _to save your precious _humans_?!" The two words tripped from his tongue, laced with contempt.

I stepped forward and roared furiously, once again causing the surrounding area to shudder. "Get the fuck out of my town!" I demanded. I couldn't recognise the dark tone to my voice. The threatening edge was not something I was used to.

James raised his hands in mock surrender, regaining his cool composure which had momentarily slipped in his anger. "I'm not here to terrorise your precious town. No, I've definitely had my fill of them." He grinned. "But I'm sure, with little miss psychic at home, you know what I'm here for - Or rather…_who_ I'm here for."

I roared once again, the noise impossibly ferocious and menacing. "Stay away from him!" I growled, crouching lower in case the need to leap arose.

James rubbed his hands together in sick anticipation, flashing me his white teeth. "Let's see who's faster then; shall we, Bambi?"

And then he turned and ran, heading straight for the manor.

* * *

Well, that was angsty! real fun to write, though. Even if slightly depressing at times...

Anyway! Please hit that pretty little button and review!

Reviews, as always, make me (Soff, btw) write faster

Love ya all!

So'n'Fi  
xxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Well, this was going to be the last chapter (thus, why i decided to throw in a POV for most of the Cullens) but then i changed my mind!

I will most likely write one more chapter, in Edward or Alice's POV, and then an epilogue.

I want to be able to throw in a small Edward/Jasper moment for the entertainment of both me and all of you :-)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :-(

* * *

EDPOV

He kept changing course.

I couldn't keep tack of the amount of times he'd suddenly swerve to the side, or leap up into a tree. His overall direction remained heading for the manor, but his constant movements were making it almost impossible for me to catch up with him.

I tried reading his mind, but even _he_ wasn't thinking of which direction he was going to take next. He was blocking his thoughts of where he was moving, replacing them with scenarios in his head of how he would kill Jasper. It was repulsive, and I know I would have been sick if I were human. But I had to know what he was thinking. If he, even for a second, thought of where he would turn then I could catch him.

The constant images of Jasper's death were horrendous, but watching them was the only way I could potentially stop it.

I dug that hole in the forest for a reason, and James was going to be in it.

And then I would kill him.

* * *

JPOV

I had never hated myself as much as I did right then.

I ran faster than usual, swerving between the trees expertly. I was done waiting for Edward to come back, and I couldn't stay with the Cullens anymore. Not when all I could feel from Alice now was hurt. It was unbearable to know I had caused that pain to someone I loved - even if it wasn't the same love I had once felt.

But now my mind was in turmoil, forcing me to choose between Edward and my life. Alice told me I should leave Forks - that it was the only way I wouldn't die. Did I even have time left to leave? The moment I finished the thought I dismissed it. I was not leaving, even if I still could. I wouldn't abandon Edward.

I could see the first glimmers of sunlight through the gaps in the trees, spreading along the horizon like several pots of paint had been splashed over the lower half of the clear blue above me. A ripple of pink and orange decorated the sky, a truly beautiful sight to anyone who might find the will to appreciate it.

I couldn't bring myself to care, though.

Not about anything but Edward.

* * *

APOV

The vision came barely minutes after Jasper had left.

He was standing in the forest, his eyes closed lightly and his face showing an expression of complete serenity. He could have appeared to be oblivious to what was coming for him, but I knew differently. He was waiting, accepting his fate without trying to fight. And then there was James. The other vampire was approaching Jasper in a crouch, moving forward slowly, savouring the moment that he would strike.

I wanted to scream and tell Jasper to run, or even drag him away myself; but there was no point.

It hadn't happened yet.

I blinked and found myself still sitting in mine and Jasper's- _My_ room.

I wasn't alone now, though. Carlisle and Esme were with me, standing opposite me where I was sat cross-legged on the bed. They wore identical expression of worry, which were perfect for the moment.

I was immediately racked with dry sobs and pulled into Esme's motherly embrace in the same instant.

"What did you see, Alice?" Carlisle asked softly, bending down to my height. He plastered a warm, comforting smile on his face. But I could only think that it was nothing compared to _his_.

I breathed in deeply before answering, however unnecessary it was.

"I saw him die," I whispered.

My voice didn't sound like my own.

It sounded lifeless.

* * *

EMPOV

I still hadn't gotten Rose to stop ranting.

She was pacing the kitchen angrily, her stiletto heels - I don't know how I knew what they were called… - clapping thunderously against the tiled floor. I'd been leaning against the wall the entire time, tapping my foot lightly until she calmed down. I loved Rose more than anything, but God could she scream!

She kept switching between screaming about Jasper appearing out of the blue - like something Jane Austen would write - to how stupid he was for staying when it would only cause his death.

"He should go back to Texas! Hell, even Kansas if it keeps him alive! He can go play with Toto and Dorothy…"

I laughed at the strange turn in Rose's outburst, earning a withering glare from her in return. I knew she wasn't one to laugh at herself. I pushed myself away from the wall and pulled her into my arms, smoothing down her hair with my hand. "You're starting to sound crazy, Rosie," I chuckled, kissing the top of her head affectionately. "Don't you understand where Jasper's coming from, though?" I tried to convince her once again. "He wants to stay for the person he loves."

Rose sniffed once, but I could tell I was managing to sway her slightly with her disapproval of the situation. "Stop being so damn understanding of everything," she grumbled, although I could hear the light-hearted tone in her moaning.

I chuckled and momentarily tightened my hold on Rose before letting her go, staring into her golden eyes and smiling. She smiled back at me - just.

"It's why you love me, babe," I reminded her arrogantly.

Rose rolled her eyes, the smile instantly replaced by a scowl. "I suppose you're right," she sighed, a small smiling turning up her lips ever so slightly. I loved how quickly she could go from angry, to smiling, to scowling, to smiling again.

But the moment didn't last.

Carlisle, Esme and Alice burst into the kitchen; eyes wild and terrified.

"What's going on?" I demanded, attempting to take the authoritative approach for a change.

Carlisle and Esme both looked to Alice as she moved across the room, staring out of the window in a panic. "James is here," she spat out in a hurry. "And he's going to find Jasper."

I saw Rose tense up out the corner of my eye.

It was the first time I'd seen her so afraid.

* * *

JPOV

An hour had passed since I left the manor and I still hadn't found Edward.

My only guesses were that he'd either gone back to the Cullens or he'd actually left Forks. But while I doubted he would have gone back, I was even less prone to believe he would just up and leave because of the situation with Alice last night.

Something must have happened, but I wasn't going to carelessly stake out the whole town in my search for him. He would find me if he needed my help.

I was sitting in a clearing in the woods now, my arms resting on my bent knees as I stared up at the brightening sky. It was going to be one of those rare, bright days in Forks.

I was sad I wouldn't see the rest of it.

But I wasn't remorseful of what was going to happen. I know I wouldn't end up wishing I had never come back to Forks. Because my death, someday, I suppose would inevitably occur. But I won't die with regrets now. I came back and I tried. That's all I could have hoped for.

"Well, what do we have here, then? If it isn't Mr Wonderful's sidekick? Thumper! The sensitive side of superheroes."

I didn't flinch at the sound of his voice, nor did I make any other attempt to show my acknowledgement of him behind me. I silently rose to my feet; my face still titled towards the sky and breathed a sigh of release. I could hear him slowly approaching me, probably deciding which limb to detach first.

I didn't really care.

"Well, I thought it was quite creative," he said in mock defence of himself. "But, I guess you had to have been there with poor Edward and me when we made our little joke."

That, I flinched at.

"Ah," James exclaimed. "Reaction at last."

"Where is he?" I growled and clenched my fists by my sides, still refusing to turn or open my eyes.

James laughed spitefully, his feet crunching against the fallen leaves. "Too far away to save you."

And then I was flying through the air. I collided with the thick trunk of one of the surrounding trees, knocking it straight over with a roaring crash. The brief disorientation I felt did not pass quick enough, though. James's hand was on my throat at once, holding me against the fallen tree with brutal force. I only opened my eyes then, to be met by a pair of shining, amber orbs.

"Enjoy death, Thumper," he spat.

* * *

AAHHH!! Cliffy! I'm not very good at them though. I can't deal with suspense, so i try to avoid it as much as possible.

Well, the next update will probably be FRiday (the original message for this update was erased due to several comments of it 'ruining' the storyline *major pout on my behalf*)

So'n'Fi  
xxxxx


End file.
